


唯心而已（下）

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	唯心而已（下）

大鲸鱼你的车（下）

鲁鲁修成为男妾以来，一直和姬妾共享一夫，但有个条件：一，不许限制鲁鲁修的进出；二，不能对鲁鲁修的家人动手。朱雀都答应了，但要求鲁鲁修不可随意踏入花街，并且说会好好对待鲁鲁修的家人。

朱雀自从得到鲁鲁修，仿佛对女人失去兴趣那般，每天都来临幸鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修躺在朱雀身下闭着眼睛不去看他，这让雀难受不已。雀只好说：你再不睁开眼睛的话，我就不许你出去。鲁鲁修闻言，只能睁开美眸，被朱雀大力摇晃终于留下眼泪。

他心里想着朱雀也许会有厌倦自己的一天，哪知朱雀每天都看自己，一月下来也没有厌倦自己的趋势。鲁鲁修听其他女人说：朱雀会于一个月之后换人，而且他又负责任，自己说句怀孕他就二话不说就收了（假的）。鲁鲁修听到怀孕，低头看着平坦的肚子，再想想自己乏味可陈的身材，除了一张脸还能怎样，美人再美，也会老去，自己也会变成白头宫娥那样寂寥一生吗？

夜晚朱雀要碰自己的时候，鲁鲁修想到女人怀孕就泛恶心，说好累。朱雀也不能勉强，可是他也没有走的意思，就伸手把鲁鲁修抱在怀里，鲁鲁修身体一僵，朱雀自嘲自己在鲁鲁修面前没有信用，温言软语：我不会动你的，放心好了，我只是想抱抱你。鲁鲁修咬着嘴唇，“不去别的吗？”

朱雀说：“不去，就只待你那里。”

鲁鲁修说：“XX（姬妾名字）怀孕，你就不能多陪陪她吗？”说的时候心里泛酸。朱雀一愣，“XX怀孕？你想我去？”鲁鲁修咬牙，刻意忽视心内不断颤抖的痛苦和欲望，“对。”

“鲁鲁修，想不到你这么贤惠。”朱雀亲了下鲁鲁修的额头，说自己会陪她的，劝鲁鲁修好好睡，一转身笑容瞬间消失了。

鲁鲁修非但不领情，反而把自己赶出去。他都给鲁鲁修最舒服的房间，把最好吃的东西给鲁鲁修吃，一切一切最好的，统统给了鲁鲁修。鲁鲁修却给了朱雀这样的态度——非但没有跟姬妾那样对自己千依百顺，反而依旧态度不减，冷若冰霜。

也是，自己对鲁鲁修做了这种事。鲁鲁修怎么会原谅自己？朱雀苦笑，只能意兴阑珊去那个女人处处坐，不管女人如何挤眉弄眼，他一人独自喝闷酒看星星看月亮。

既然鲁鲁修不喜欢，也不在乎，那以后就别光临此处。有些心灰意冷又无法放开鲁鲁的朱雀想着。

朱雀真的说到做到，十天都不来。很多人说鲁鲁修失宠了，自然渐渐对鲁鲁修冷待起来。鲁鲁修对此也不在意，闲的时候也只会看看书，下下棋，基诺去看了下鲁鲁修，发现鲁鲁修整个人变得消瘦。而且，宫人纷纷私下说朱雀携美出游，被鲁鲁修听见了，基诺能亲眼看到鲁鲁修眼眶一红，劝鲁鲁修别死心眼，跟着朱雀太子没什么不好，除了不能当皇后，当个朱雀身边的昭仪也不错了。鲁鲁修沉默不语，他只求一生一世一双人，争教两处销魂，天为谁春。可是他嘴上不承认自己也爱雀。

其实朱雀和鲁鲁修之间也不是没有不开心的事，比如鲁鲁修弹琵琶，朱雀在旁边盯着，偶尔低声吟诗，作了诗给鲁鲁看。鲁鲁修见了也觉得雀确实有较高的文学修养，雀还让鲁鲁作诗，鲁鲁修只好作了一首。朱雀一边念一边把它们收了，用温柔的眼神看着鲁鲁修。鲁鲁修脸上一红，朱雀一见就如获至宝，直接打了一场野战。

夜晚鲁鲁修准备吹灭香烛时候，突然有人闯进来，鲁鲁修一看，是罗洛，原来罗洛因为鲁鲁修进入别宫坐立不安，开始练武，这下就要把鲁鲁修带走。鲁鲁修劝罗洛别傻了赶紧离开。罗洛说没关系，米蕾他们早就准备好船，只要鲁鲁修愿意，他们三人即可远走高飞，去唐国或者去南韩都行。鲁鲁修一开始想离开朱雀心都疼了，后又想自己何必当朱雀的弃“妇”呢，就答应了。

谁知朱雀这时候突然登门拜访，罗洛措手不及，朱雀以为鲁鲁修养了情夫，大怒，直接掐罗洛脖子。罗洛不是怪力雀的对手，鲁鲁修吓得喊：放开弟弟。朱雀才知道鲁鲁修和罗洛的关系，松了一口气，哪知罗洛说：“将来我和娜娜莉一起把鲁鲁修带走。”又撬动了朱雀的神经，朱雀大怒之下把罗洛打入地牢。鲁鲁修不顾尊严抱住朱雀，第一次低声下气请求。

朱雀转身，挑起鲁鲁修下巴，眼看鲁鲁修满眼焦急，想来是为了娜娜莉这个女人。朱雀开始烦躁，冷言冷语，“这房子里还有娜娜莉吗？”鲁鲁修摇头，朱雀还是不相信，命人把房子翻个底朝天才确定娜娜莉真不在。

朱雀直接抓住鲁鲁修的手捆绑在床上，自己脱下衣服，说我才只出去一会儿，你就耐不住寂寞吗？也好，这里我来满足你。

鲁鲁修下身马上被朱雀伸手捞起，摆出极度羞耻的姿势。朱雀把玩着鲁鲁修的花穴和下身，鲁鲁修在痛苦和快感中欲攀不攀，还被迫吸雀根，玩颜射。两只被朱雀调教得很好的粉乳被乳夹夹起，被朱雀以巧劲拔下来，逼迫他因为疼痛和快感累计到某处马上达到高潮，高潮中两奶子抽搐了下喷出乳汁，那是朱雀偶然发现男性也可以喂奶就有意调教的成果。

朱雀低头舔着乳汁，一路顺着轨迹吸吮一粒因为高潮而变成绯红色的乳粒，用犬齿轻轻咬，手指在鲁鲁乳房的敏感带来回摩挲。鲁鲁修就变得喘息起来，摇晃着屁股祈求朱雀进来。朱雀一边问你还想不想偷人一边重重捏着发红的乳头，逼得鲁鲁修点头求朱雀满足酸胀的空虚。

接下来，鲁鲁修被朱雀折腾得死去活来，烛火不歇。

鲁鲁修昏过去前求朱雀一个承诺，朱雀答应明天会放罗洛出来。

发生罗洛这件事，朱雀就加派人手，从此鲁鲁修又恢复了以往的盛宠。朱雀还打算给鲁鲁修做件雪白又圣洁的和服，边缘还缀着红色的如意结，这样子鲁鲁修就以后只能穿这一件衣服了。朱雀天天看美貌的新娘子心里好点了，决定再做件最华丽的和服给鲁鲁修穿。

朱雀好男色，重金买和服的消息传到天皇玄武的耳朵，玄武觉得朱雀这小子太不像话了。他膝下有一独子，染上男色之风也就罢了，玩玩而已，没想到天天临幸，简直是大有把鲁鲁修当正宫的架势。玄武终于坐不住了，招朱雀进宫把儿子骂了一顿，叮嘱雀要有自知之明，玩玩可以但不要把心给赔进去了，而且最近京都六家之一菅原势力越来越大，如果朱雀落了把柄给菅原后果不堪设想，玄武是苦口婆心啊，发下一道旨：让他在外面打个胜仗，打个败仗就别回来见江东父老！

朱雀也领了任务，捧着和服，一回家就看到神乐耶和鲁鲁修谈话，不晓得神乐耶说什么，让鲁鲁修露出开心的笑颜。朱雀看呆了，美人一笑千金难求，同时内心也苦涩不已，鲁鲁从未对自己笑过，只有乳头和身子对自己诚实。神乐耶一发现朱雀也在，鲁鲁修马上收起笑容。

神乐耶居然向朱雀要走鲁鲁修，朱雀一愣，好哇，老爹你是不是让她领走鲁鲁。朱雀马上回绝了，神乐耶说：既然你们都不相爱，又何苦折磨彼此，不如两两相忘，从此烦恼全消。神乐耶说的的确很动人，但朱雀就是固执。无奈，神乐耶只有打道回府了。

神乐耶离开后，朱雀马上抱住鲁鲁修，命令鲁鲁笑一个。鲁鲁修就露出不自然的又有点恐惧的笑。朱雀叹了口气，亲亲鲁鲁修的鼻子、嘴，撒娇说：就不要你离开我，鲁鲁修。还特别抱紧他，鲁鲁修被朱雀抱得几乎喘不过气来。雀还赶紧抖开和服，那件和服是女式，金金银银的，太华丽了，鲁鲁修望了半天才叹气换了个装，在朱雀炽热的目光中，纤细雪白的身子都是雀留下的痕迹，有咬的、有吻痕、青青紫紫。

鲁鲁修刚穿上和服，又被雀扒下来说：等我们风流快活再说，爱怜不已地宠幸了，老爹说什么他都忘记了。

后来朱雀带着鲁鲁出发（一来舍不得，二来怕罗洛和神乐耶）打仗。鲁鲁修和朱雀分别都见到开阔又美丽的世界，而且打仗让两人团结起来，朱雀破格让鲁鲁当总指挥官，打了一场又一场漂亮的仗，终于把敌人消灭了。

当朱雀他们凯旋回归的时候，遭遇埋伏了，全军覆没。

最先被救下来的是鲁鲁，鲁鲁修一醒来看到罗洛。罗洛和鲁鲁修回去见娜娜莉，发现娜娜莉在神乐耶身边。原来娜娜莉和神乐耶是好姐妹，鲁鲁修离开后，娜娜莉马上发挥自己的智慧，成功搭上神乐耶当上她的幕僚。上次神乐耶要走鲁鲁修是娜娜莉想出来的。

鲁鲁修一心想着朱雀，娜娜莉和罗洛都不理解，鲁鲁修知道也没法解释。玄武痛失爱子，声称生要见人死无全尸，局势也变得紧张起来。

鲁鲁修他们相处了三个月，这时候鲁鲁修因为娜娜莉想吃难得的鱼就来到渔村，发现朱雀的身影。鲁鲁修惊呆了，同时也发现渔村姑娘也爱慕朱雀，鲁鲁修不晓得如何是好，直到朱雀发现鲁鲁，惊讶说你怎么流泪了？你是谁？

太狗血了，鲁鲁修想要掉头就走，朱雀却不让鲁鲁修回去，天性霸道的性格被激发了。鲁鲁修知道朱雀失去记忆，眼见他可怜兮兮的样子终于还是说：我把他带走吧。

鲁鲁修其实想把朱雀送回别宫，奈何朱雀不去啊，非要留在鲁鲁修身边不可，而且雀失忆就此去了说不定菅原又要动手了。鲁鲁修一边照顾雀一边试图念雀和自己所写的情诗，读的时候脸都红了，雀说：“你是我的爱人吗？”

鲁鲁修否认，“我是男人怎么会是你爱人？”雀说：“那你为什么流泪得那么伤心呢？”鲁鲁修摇头， “不，你还有一群姬妾，其中有人怀了你的孩子。”朱雀露出头大的模样。鲁鲁修见此劝朱雀别急，等找回记忆再慢慢算，现在我是你的朋友。

朱雀点头，还好朱雀身子好得快，每天被鲁鲁养在家有点不适应，最后干脆动起手，还被娜娜莉派去切洋葱了（妹妹故意的。）鲁鲁修见朱雀被差遣来差遣去内心生出一种幸福感，也很希望这日子过下去好了。

夜晚，朱雀爬上鲁鲁的床。鲁鲁吓了一跳，朱雀反而压着鲁鲁修，“我记得了，你就是我的老婆！”鲁鲁修再赖也不行，只好跟朱雀偷摸了一晚上。

其实朱雀假装失忆，见了鲁鲁假装不认得，要看鲁鲁修怎么做，结果鲁鲁修把雀带回来了。日子下来，雀认识到鲁鲁修的心意了，怎么能忍耐下去呢？美人在前，光看不吃不可能的。

自从一晚上过后，两人开始没羞没躁，朱雀不着痕迹摸鲁鲁修腰，动手动脚，占便宜。鲁鲁修当然顺着他的，后来有一天有人发现了朱雀。朱雀被领走了，临走前说：“我会回来找你的。”

鲁鲁修知道朱雀说的是假的，还是强颜欢笑，可每天都会不自觉发呆。

直到朱雀亲自接到鲁鲁，两人设计了菅原。朱雀登基，然后朱雀治理国家十年，就和鲁鲁修一起云游天下，禅让神乐耶。

——END——


End file.
